


Top of the World

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys is excited to take a trip on a plane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top of the World

Alphys sat at the window seat, kicking her legs in idle excitement. Undyne sat immediately to her left, and Frisk had taken the aisle seat. The scientist had always wanted to go on a human plane ever since she saw one in her animes back when she was underground. They were a feat of human ingenuity, and brought upon by the advancement of science, and, most of all, an opportunity for her to soar high above the ground which she had once been trapped under, so of course she was ecstatic even while sitting, cramped, . This, all added onto the fact that she and her girlfriend were finally going to one of the famous anime-cons that they had heard about since they got to the surface, had turned Alphys into a lizard literally buzzing with excitement.

She looked over excitedly at Undyne, nudging her with an elbow. “Isn’t this exciting?! I’ve a-always wanted to go on an airplane.”

The ex-guard shrugged. “Eh, I guess. I’m just gonna sleep through most of it though.”

“Oh, come on. W-Where’s the fun in that?”

“I dunno, just not interested.” Undyne plugged her earbuds in. “Nudge me when they start serving food.”

Alphys sighed, looking around and out the window, watching as the landscape below whizzed by. The feel of the velocity and her ears popping as they climbed up to cruising altitude made her shiver. Her eyes kept getting dragged back to the window, the puffy clouds and the segmented view she got from below absolutely entrancing her. 

“It’s cool, huh?” Said Frisk, the simple question breaking Alphys from her trance.

“W-what? Oh, yea… it’s amazing,” said the monster, “I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Alphys pressed her nose further against the pane, a smile on her lips as she watched. Mountains looked like anthills, the trees on them like the little drones and workers. Highways carved suburbs and shopping centers in the cities, mismatched farmland dotted the outskirts, neat rows of different colors going for as long as the eye could see. Forests looked like dark green carpets, the lakes puddles. Wisps of fog and clouds sometimes danced along the peaks of the hills, lazy puffs of white hiding the evergreens. “I’m guess you’ve been in a p-plane before, Frisk?”

“Yeah, plenty of times. I was young though, I usually slept through most of them,” said the human. “They’re a little scary, though. I’ve never been a fan of heights.” 

“Heh, me neither,” she laughed. “But it just adds to the experience.”

Slowly, as the plane ascended, the faint outline of a familiar mountain slowly fell out of view. 

Alphys said, in awe, “I’ve never looked down on Ebott before.”


End file.
